


spotlight

by rewrite_a_million_dreams



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Brief mentions of injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire/Ice AU, First Performance as Ringmaster, M/M, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Stagefright - Freeform, Supportive Phineas, brief mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewrite_a_million_dreams/pseuds/rewrite_a_million_dreams
Summary: He would never live with himself if he was the reason the Barnum Circus failed. He would never forgive himself if all of Phineas’ hard work was ruined by him.Or,Phillip's first show as the new permanent ringmaster.





	spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was suggested by the lovely @nerdy-snowflake!!! tysm!!!

He had thought that he had gotten used to it, the rush of the shows. They made him feel wide awake. Ready to take on the world. When he was out there in that brilliant red coat with flashy tails, he felt that it was where he truly belonged- even if he was just a fill in for Phineas, who had run off on tour with Jenny Lind, leaving him in charge of the Barnum legacy. There had only been a few minor mishaps- maybe the can frosted over when he became a little too anxious during a show, and, sure, maybe there was a small patch of ice in the ring when he saw Anne almost miss W.D. while doing their act high above the ground, but other than that, everything had gone to plan during Phineas’ absence. 

Those shows had been wonderful. They went off without a hitch, and left the crowds wanting so much more. Of course, both the crowds and the troupe were all excited to see the fiery enigma of a man waltz back into the ring, with glowing embers donning his shoulders and an intense, glowing heat surrounding him as his voice rose to a crescendo in the tent. Phineas had fire in his veins, a bright light in his eyes, and a passion for this circus like no other.

The fire put a damper on those plans, but eventually they rebuilt. It took Phillip much longer to recover than expected, as the fire surely should have killed him. A man made of frost should have never been exposed to such heat, but Phillip would have done anything to save one of his best friends. The fire had wrecked him, ruined him, and made him a mere shell of the man he once was. He was grateful that he had the troupe there to help him. He was grateful he had Phineas there to help him. Their long lived friendship had sparked into something more after the fire. Phineas thought he would lose Phillip, and wanted to make sure, with permission from Charity, that he would never have the chance to lose him again. They shared their first kiss when Phillip was finally able to come home from the horrid hospital he'd been trapped in. 

After his extensive recovery, everything would go back to normal. The circus would he back, and Phineas would wow the crowds again, leaving Phillip absolutely enamored with the beautiful, talented, burning man who took to the center of the ring as though he had been made for the spotlight. Each night after the show, they would go home together,, hand in hand, to find Helen, Caroline, and Charity waiting for them. 

Phillip was sure he would never get used to the happiness that Helen and Caroline brought him. The kisses from both Phineas and Charity would shock him to his core every morning. 

Back at the circus, everything was going perfectly, but Phineas approached Phillip one night during a show. He handed him the top hat and cane. He passed on his legacy to the young man who had been helping him through it all. When asked what he would be doing, Phineas simply said that he wanted to be able to spend more time with Charity and the girls. Phillip understood with no doubt in his mind, and after giving Phineas one last passionate kiss, he ran into the ring to finish off the show.

Phillip soon found that being the new permanent ringmaster was much different than being a fill in. There was a new responsibility. A new air of authority that circulated around him and brought upon the worries of whether or not he was doing it right, or if he did this trick correctly, or if his new idea for an act would fit. He would never live with himself if he was the reason the Barnum Circus failed. He would never forgive himself if all of Phineas’ hard work was ruined by him.

Those thoughts stuck with him for days, both in rehearsal, at home while he and Phineas were in bed, and especially when he was alone with no one but his thoughts.

The first night that he performed in the new costume, with the new acts and new numbers, Phillip was certain he would be a disaster. He vaguely remembered talking to Anne about something before the show. She asked if he was alright, and he said no, before taking a deep breath and beginning the run to his entrance. 

Everything after that was a blur. The opening number had been perfect. New, exciting, flashy, and a great way to start the night. However, as the music came to an abrupt stop, with everyone in their finishing poses, Phillip felt as though he had been transported to another world. 

The sounds of the applause were muffled in his mind. He was frozen in place as his eyes tore into the crowd, bands shaking. It was suddenly almost too much to bear. His hands were shaking by the time the realization hit him that he was there, in the spotlight, in front of hundreds of people who had come to see if he would live up to expectations. His grip on the cane tightened, and he took in a deep breath as he glanced to his hand, gulping as he saw the frost slowly making its way from his blue fingertips.

Everything threatened to come crashing in, but over the sounds of cheers and applause, Phillip heard his name. His head shot in the direction, eyes wide, but standing there between the stands was none other than Phineas, wearing a new tailored suit. 

It took Phillip a second to register than Phineas was smiling at him. He looked as though he was practically glowing. There were embers sparking around him, and he had the brightest grin on his face. Time passed around them as they locked eyes, and they were the only two in the tent for a blissful moment. Phineas stared at Phillip, and gave him a gentle nod, encouraging him on.

Phillip smiled wide back at him, turned to face the crowd, and smirked. The rest of the show went just according to plan- all of the acts were perfect, the crowd was engaged, the troupe pulled out all the stops and Phillip didn't seem to be doing half bad at being ringmaster for a change. 

Shows were extremely nerve wracking, but Phillip felt comfortable knowing that Phineas was right there watching him. Phineas would always be able to cheer him on.


End file.
